Lies
by kojimakomori
Summary: “I ddon’ know how to tell you this…” Atsuko started not intoxicated for once. “Get on with it before Keiko throws a fitYOURNOTMYSON!” Yusuke raised an eyebrow,“Say what?”“You are not my son…”
1. Chapter 1

I got my Inspiration from the biblical story of Moses. Just because I really like Moses's story I wrote this story. Its of Yusuke.

"Yusuke I got to tell you something, can you come out here?" Atsuko called out to her son. Yusuke yawned and got up,

"Ya?" Keiko listened in waiting.

"I d-don' know how to tell you this…" Atsuko started not intoxicated for once.

"Get on with it before Keiko throws a fit-YOURNOTMYSON!" Yusuke raised an eyebrow,

"Say what?"

"You are not my son…"

"H-How?" Atsuko gulped,

"I found you when you were just a baby near Sumida River during the Firework Festival. I couldn't just leave you there for death…I just couldn't. SO I took you and kept you…" Yusuke's eyes seemed as though he were in a trance. Yusuke remembered things about his life; first time beating up Kuwabara, meeting Hiei and Kurama, dieing, Keiko, school… his life was a lie?

"Yusuke…?"Keiko whispered moving to put a hand on his shoulder. Yusuke clenched his fist in his hand,

"Is that even my name?"

"Well I don't know Yusuke…" Yusuke pushed Keiko's hand away then took off running into the streets of Tokyo. Pushing through the crowd of people only to fall to his knees time passed until,

"Yusuke?" The boy once known as Yusuke Urameshi looked up to find the kitsune looking at him with those troubled emerald orbs he admired so.

"What's wrong?" Yusuke narrowed his eyes at Kurama,

"And what have you lied to me about!?!" Kurama took a step back for precautions.

"I have not lied to you Yusuk-DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!!" Kurama looked so confused he didn't understand at all. He bent down to Yusuke.

"Come on; let us get out of the rain." He said pulling up Yusuke and they left to Kurama's house.

"Please now explain Yusuke." Yusuke sat on Kurama's bed, Hiei and Kuwabara barged into the room. Hiei through the window and Kuwabara through the door,

"Kuwabara!?! How did you get in here mother is not here and-You didn't lock the door." Kurama tinked his head to the side cutely,

"Oh-Really Kurama you can be quite foolish at times." Kurama shaked his head,

"You wound me Hiei…Now why did both of you come?" Asked Kurama looking at the two,

"Urameshi-he sent out waves of distress." Kurama nodded and looked at Yusuke who had his head hung no longer with his smug look that he usually barred. He held his legs close to his chest and seemed depressed,

"Please Yusuke…-My mom lied to me." He merely said and Hiei scoffed,

"You ningen do that often to one another why should this be any different?" Yusuke's head shot up with an intense glare he bellowed,

"SHE ISN'T MY MOM!!!!"

The room was silent Hiei's eyes got big and like Yusuke those memories shot through his mind,

"Hiei…" Kurama started seeing his eyes also distant then Hiei cleared his throat and retained the look he usually did.

"As I said ningen lie to one another it is not a surprise. I can't say I understand how you feel detective, because I don't. My mother and yours are different…I have said enough. Stop pitting yourself! We need to more depression for now detective. Instead of sitting here weeping why not go to Koenma to see if he knows any of this." Hiei turned around and was about to leave when Kurama spoke,

"Hiei…- I have things to do I can not come sorry." Hiei said opening the window and jumping out of the door.

"Come on Yusuke." Kurama dragged Yusuke to the spirit world.

End of chap 1

Hiei needs to clear his mind. Poor Hiei…


	2. Savior

Koenma sighed pulling out a file,

"Why do I even bother Yusuke's file is to confusing anyway..."

Koenma thought climbing down the ladder, the only reason he pulled this out is because Kurama had threatened him which was accompinied by an intense glare.Walking back to his office where Kurama and Yusuke were he pulled out the tape,

"What is that?"

Asked Kurama, as curious as always. Koenma gave it to ogre, who put it in the vcr. His TV turned on and flickered slightly, then turned on.

Flashback

Kuronue; Yoko's old partner paused looking behind Yoko as he kept talking. His eyes squinted, unable to comprehend what was happening at that moment.

Blah, Blah, blah.

The bandits all listened closely Yomi glaring at Kuronue occasionaly then moving his gaze back to Yoko. Then he asked a totally irrelvant question.

Blah, blah, blah.

The villagers lay on their chests face down against the ground like Kuronue had once been when he first met Yoko. Yoko had took Kuronue, who was a prince as prisoner. Then he ordered death to all the other komori in his tribe, burning his village to the ground. Kuronue was not one to hold grudges and could not hold it against him for too long.

Blah, blah, blah.

Orders were carried out throughout the village, Yomi made his leave. At that moment Kuronue reliazed what the woman was doing.

Escaping.

With a baby.

His heart ached, he knew Yoko would kill the baby infront of him. He hated it, no baby should have to die so early in their life. But, his partner showed no mercy for children or babies.

Yoko listened to no one. If he asked him to spare the baby he would just make the death more painful for the victim then punish Kuronue when they would get to camp. Yoko's punishments were very rough.

Yoko shaked his shoulders.

"Kuronue, Kuronue what are you looking at!?!"

Yoko shook his shoulders. The woman saw this and froze her chocolate eyes huge in horror, when Yoko went to look at what Kuronue was looking at;

"Uhm!"

Kuronue grabbed Yoko's broad shoulders and began kissing the taller Yokai, who froze then relaxed after some time Kuronue pulled away.

"Sorry, Yoko. It just was a moment thing, ya know?"

Yoko's lips curved into a smirk,

"But ofcourse who could resist me?"

Yoko asked. Kuronue smiled, looking quickly at the woman over in the corner. She smiled and lipped 'Thank You.' Then ran off,

"Oh I dont know a Yoko haters?"

He laughed running a elegant hand through his silver hair, Yoko laughed slightly passing him,

"NO such thing!!!"

Kuronue yipped as Yoko had slapped his ass. Sighing he fallowed his partner, waaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy tooooo playful.

End Flashback

"Kuronue..." Kurama trailed on as tears welled up on the sides of his eyes, Koenma clicked 'off' on his remote. Then looked at Kurama,

"Uhh... so you see, Kuronue saved you from Yoko. Ironic."

Yusuke stared at Koenma then snapped out of the daze,

"I want to meet him."

Koenma gulped then sat on his desk,

"I cant he-I want to meet him. Whether I have to beat everyman in Reikai to get him here or not."

Koenma rubbed the back of his head,

"But...he's in Limbo."

"I. WANT. TO. MEET.HIM. NOW!"

Yusuke yelled. Koenma gulped nodding.

8

KUronue's gonna come back.

Ugh...

ya.


End file.
